La belle au bois d'ébène
by Darkshadow999
Summary: Parodie de la belle au bois dormant ecrit avec Karasu999 (esprit machiavélique).Chapitre 4 enfin en ligne!
1. bah heu le debut

Fanficieuses : Sam999 (ou Emma, c'est comme vous voulez) et Karasu (Ello pour les intime)

Titre : la belle au bois d'ébène qui dort

Genre : yaoi, OCC (enfin on va essayer d'éviter), parodie

Couple : ha ha à vous de trouver

Disclaimer : Ello : C'est quoi le plan aujourd'hui ? / Emma : Tu vas coller ces affiches partout dans la ville/ Ello : hoo un concert de Metallica dans ta baraque !!!! J'y vait/ Emma : C'est pour faire venir les personnages de Naruto/ Ello :_ boude boude. _ Tu n'as pas peur que d'autres personnes indésirables viennent s'incruster ? /Emma : J'ai engagé Gama-Bunta comme portier./Ello : Tu crois qu'ils vont se faire avoir ??? / Emma : On n'aura plus qu'à compter le nombre de personnes présentes/ Ello : Et Sakura et Ino ? / Emma : Je suis sûre qu'elles suivront Sasuke.

Emma (qui ferme sa chambre à double tour) : Salut.

Petit comité serré sur son lit : Heu…Salut.

Shino : Où est le groupe de Metallica ?

Emma : Vous vous êtes fait avoir comme des bleus, et vous vous prétendez ninja.

Sakura : Alors on peut savoir ce qu'on fait ici ????

Emma : Vous allez me servir d'acteurs pour mon prochain film.

Sakura : C'est vrai, c'est trop cool ……au fait dans quel film on joue ?

Emma : Ha ha bonne question, tu as gagné le droit d'être la fée rose.

Sakura : C'est vrai ?

Emma : Puisque je te le dis.

Ino : Alors ?

Emma : Alors quoi ?

Ino : Le film.

Emma : Ha le film, vous allez jouer la belle au bois dormant.

Ino : Ouais, je veux être la princesse et sasuke le…..

Emma (ne faisant pas attention à Ino) : je vais distribuer les rôles.

Shikamaru : Pourquoi nous, c'est trop galère.

Emma : Car une psychopathe aux cheveux roux et aux idées louches me l'a demandé

Shikamaru (ironique): Tout de suite je me sens rassuré

Emma : Donc je disais que j'allais distribuer les rôles :

-Iruka tu feras la mère de la princesse Aurore

-Kakashi le père d'Aurore

Kakashi : Hein ???

Emma : Je disais que tu feras le père d'Aurore. De plus lâche ce livre immédiatement.

Kakashi : Je refuse.

Emma : Soit, c'est Gai qui fera le roi.

Kakashi : Avec Iruka ??

Emma : naturellement.

Kakashi : Ok je ferai le roi.

Emma : Donc je continue :

-Gaara fera le prince

Gaara : Hum ok mais si après ça, tu me lâches.

Emma croisant ses doigts derrière son dos: Ok (dans tes rêves et encore)

et dans le rôle de la princesse (roulement de tambour) Sasuke

Sasuke : Il en est hors de question.

Emma (ignorant Sasuke) :

-le rôle de la sorcière : Orochimaru

Emma : Où est Orochimaru ?

Kabuto : Il est malade.

Emma : Malade, pas possible.

Kabuto (lui tant quelque chose) : C'est son certificat médical.

Emma : Hum ça a l'air authentique.

Shikamaru : Ho quel dommage, on va pas pouvoir jouer la belle au bois dormant s'il n'y a pas de sorcière.

Emma (sourire aux lèvres) : Pas grave, j'avais déjà préparé cette éventualité et donc j'avais préparé un plan de rechange (qui devrai bientôt arriver et après ça il se dit criminel).

Shikamaru : Fallait pas.

Toc Toc.

Emma (ouvre la porte faisant rentrer les 2 personnes et referme la porte à clef) : Je vous présente Maléfice.

Sasuke : Qu'est'ce qu'il fait ici, lui.

Emma « C'est fou ce qu'il est plus causant quand sont frère est là » : Je te les dit Itachi est là pour jouer le rôle de Maléfice.

Itachi et Sasuke : Quoi ? On refuse.

Emma les ignorants : Donc vu que vous êtes d'accord, je continue.

Itachi : As-tu déjà ignoré un Uchiwa membre de l'Akatsuki ? Ca se voit, tu es toujours en un seul morceau.

Emma (reformulant sa phrase) : Si tu n'acceptes pas de jouer je serai obligée d'arrêter cette fic et donc toutes les personnes ici présentes seraient heureuses, veux-tu les rendre heureuses ?

Itachi : Hum, donc je détiens le pouvoir.

Emma (dans tes rêves) : Moui c'est ça.

Itachi (se retournant vers Kisame) : Hum ok.

Emma : Voilà qui est réglé.

Itachi : Si problème est, je me permets de censurer ou rajouter des textes.

Emma : Heu ok (de toute façon avec ce vampire je n'ai pas le choix). Je continue.

-Ino fera la fée bleue, Hinata la fée verte et Sakura la fée rose.

Ino et Sakura : ouais on joue les gentilles fées.

Emma : -- …. Je disais que heu…ha oui, Naruto fera le père du prince Philip.

Naruto : Est-ce que Sakura-chan pourrai faire la mère de Philip ?

Sakura (lance pas très délicatement la lampe qui était sur la table de chevet sur la tête de Naruto) Même pas en rêve !

Emma (ce soir je vais devoir expliquer à ma mère pourquoi je n'ai plus de lampe de chevet): Je continue :

-Haku, Zabuza et Kisame, vous ferez les méchants ninjas heu… chevaliers qui sont au service de Itachi.

-Neji tu feras la voix off.

-Shikamaru et Shino vous ferez le cheval du prince Philip.

Shika et Shino : Quoi ??

Emma : Faute de moyens je n'ai pas pu acheter un cheval.

Choji tu feras le villageois 1

Tenten le villageois 2

Hanabi le villageois 3

Kurenai le villageois 4

Lee le villageois 5

Gai le villageois 6

Anko le villageois 7

Temari le villageois 8

Kiba le villageois 9

Et enfin Kankuro le dragon

Gai : pourquoi Kakashi a un meilleur rôle que moi ?

Emma : car i…

Gai (ignorant Emma et se retournant vers Kakashi) : j'ai perdu contre toi en amour mais je ne perdrai pas contre toi pour le rôle du meilleur acteur.

Kakashi : Hein ??

Gai : Ha ! Il m'a encore eu avec cette technique secrète que lui seul maîtrise. Emma, donne moi un meilleur rôle !

Emma : Hein, tu disais ??

Gai : Donc, voilà sa disciple !

Emma : Oups, j'ai oublié de dire que Akamaru fera le corbeau de Maléfice

Kiba : Je refuse.

Gai : Je veux un meilleur rôle.

Sakura et Ino : On veut être les princesses.

Lee : Je veux…..

Emma : èé Très bien si vous n'êtes pas contents allez faire une réclamation ou porter plainte à l'association des personnages de mangas martyrisés.

Sakura : Ca existe ?

Emma : Bien sûr !

Sakura : Et c'est qui tient cette association ?

Emma : Moi et la psychopathe au cheveux roux.

Sakura : je savais qu'il y avait anguille sous roche !!!

Emma : Donc vu que tout le monde est d'accord on va pouvoir passer aux costumes.

Emma : Sasuke va prendre cette magnifique robe rose.

Sasuke : Je refuse elle est hideuse.

Emma : Pourtant elle m'a coûté très cher.

Sasuke : Vu le peu de tissu tu aurais pu demander une promotion.

Emma : Qui te dit que je l'ai achetée avec de l'argent ?

Sasuke : Quoi, tu as… tu as… enfin, tu comprends ?!?!

Emma : Mais non baka, elle appartient à ma petite sœur. Et donc elle a accepté de me la prêter à condition que je fasse son mois de vaisselle.

Sasuke : -- Si je comprends bien, c'est la tenue de princesse de ta sœur.

Emma : Exactement.

Sasuke : D'où le peu de tissu.

Emma : Ho ça va elle t'arrive juste au dessus des genoux, tu vas pas en faire un plat.

Sasuke :Hum ?

Emma : Quoi encore qu'est-ce qui te dérange ? Le nœud rose pour tes cheveux, les chaussures à talons roses, la robe très courte et presque transparente, les collants roses très transparents (ou plutôt quasi inexistants) ou alors cette magnifique culotte rose avec hello kitty dessus ?

Sasuke : Tout.

Emma : Pfffffff, tu les mettras un point c'est tout et si tu refuses je serai dans l'obligation de te les mettre moi-même et si tu préfères Itachi se fera toujours une joie de m'aider. Gaara, tu auras le costume du prince dans Prince of Persia (quand il enlève son t-shirt).Pas de menaces de mort ? Bon je continue. lno et Sakura vous mettrez ces robes avec des ailes (bleues pour Ino et roses pour Sakura) à double épaisseur et à col roulé avec des collants d'hiver de la couleur de votre robe. Ho et j'allai oublier, vous aurez aussi des chaussure à talons.

Sakura : Super, au moins on aura pas froid.

Emma : Hinata, tu mettras cette robe verte avec des petites ailes qui ressemblent aux ailes de libellule, des collants blancs et des chaussures à talons verts.

Hinata : Merci Emma.

Emma : C'est la moindre des choses pour mon personnage féminin favori. Les villageois, vous, vous mettrez ces robes, t-shirts (délavés) et pantalons pré-découpés par mes soins avec ces serpillières sur le dos.

Les villageois : On refuse de porter des serpillières.

Emma :Pas de refus ? Bon ba je continue. Les chevaliers de Maléfice, vous serez habillés avec des t-shirts noirs, pantalons noirs , des armures faites en boites de conserve et des épées en plastique appartenant à mon petit frère donc vous ne les abîmez pas. Iruka tu auras un robe jaune appartenant aussi a ma petite sœur, mais vu que suis gentille j'ai rajouté un tissu pour qu'elle t'arrive juste au genoux.

Iruka (ironisant) : C'est trop gentil.

Emma : Kakashi tu auras un pantalon gris hypra moulant appartenant avant à mon grand frère et un grand drap rouge pour faire la cape.

Kakashi : Et un T-shirt ?

Emma : Désolée, c'est pas prévu dans le costume. Shino et Shikamaru vous aurez le magnifique costume de Jolly Jumper que voici.

Shikamaru : C'est un cauchemard.

Emma : Et enfin Itachi tu auras le futal en cuir noir, le collier noir avec des pointes appartenant au pitbull du voisin, que j'ai recuperé au peril de ma vie, des gants en cuir, des bottes à la gothique en cuir, et enfin ton drap aux jolis nuages rouges pour la cape.

Itachi : Heu…tu te moques de moi ?

Emma (avec les yeux du chat potté dans Sherk) : Pourquoi, tu ne l'aimes pas ? Pourtant c'est celui que je préfère. En plus, ça te rend plus sexy que quand tu es caché derrière ton rideau avec des petits nuages.

Itachi :….

Emma :Donc voilà, le casting est officiellement terminé.

Kankuro : Et moi ?

Emma : J'avais plus assez d'argent pour pouvoir acheter un costume de dragon, alors tu te demerdes pour que tout le monde comprenne que tu es le dragon

Kankuro : Trop gentille, fallait pas.

Shikamaru : On tourne où le film ?

Emma : Dans le petit bois derriere chez moi et pour le château dans le blockhaus qui est dans le champs des vaches. Ho, une question, personne est claustrophobe ?

Shikamaru : Si on repond oui, on peut partir ?

Emma : Non, on prend sur soit.

Shikamaru :…..

Sakura : On attend quoi ?

Emma :La psychopathe, mais apparament, elle est en retard alors on va l'attendre sur le terrain de tournage.

30 minutes plus tard.

Emma : Bon, elle est vraiment retard donc on va commencer.

Moteur, action !

Neji : Il etait un fois….

????: (se mettant devant la camera)…. espèce de _censuré_ tu m'as pas attendu !

Emma : Ha, Ello, tu arrives au bon moment !

Les autres : C'est qui elle ?

Emma : Ello la psychopathe aux cheveux roux.

Shikamaru : Ca promet.

Ello :Alooooooooooors montre-moi les scripts qu'on rigole un peu !

Emma : Je sais que tu sais que je sais que si tu changes les scripts on risque d'avoir la brigade des mineurs sur le dos.

Ello : Penses-tu, ils s'amuseront pas à nous approcher, nous avons des alliés convaincants.

Emma : Car pour toi Itachi c'est un allié ?

Ello : Non, je dirais plutôt un collegue.

Emma : Bon ok change des trucs mais attention ne part pas trop dans le lemon et blagues que tu es la seule à comprendre !

Ello : Ok ok _scritch scritch scrich _

Shikamaru: On peut commencer?

Ello : Tenez, les nouveaux scripts lisez-les et apprennez-les par cœur.

Emma : Bon, silence, moteur et action !

Neji : Il etait une fois dans un royaume fort, fort lointain un roi pervers et une reine…

Kakashi : …Je ne suis pas pervers !

Emma : Tu n'es pas très convainquant avec Icha icha paradise volume 4 dans les mains.

Neji : Je continue ????

Ello qui est en train de lire Icha icha paradise vol.1 : Hum je voie, intéressant.

Emma : ELLO !!!

Ello : Où, qui, combien, comment ?

Emma : Lâche ce livre et toi Neji reprend l'histoire !

Neji (qui reprend son texte) : ….qui s'aimaient à la folie, mais ils ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants car la reine était dans l'incapacité d'en avoir. Ils décidèrent donc dans dérober un à un villageois.

Kakashi (un paquet dans les mains) : Tiens mon cheri, je t'apporte un cadeau.

Iruka (qui ouvre le paquet) : hooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo un bébé ! Appelons-la Aurore.

Kakashi : Faisons une grande fête ce soir même en son honneur et invitons tout le royaume et celui d'à côté.

Iruka : Même la fée Maléfice ?

Kakashi : Tu déconnes, elle m'a fauché du fric cette _censuré._

Emma : C'est pas dans le script ça !

Ello : Maintenant ça l'est.

Kakashi : Ne pas s'en prendre aux acteurs s'il vous plait.

Neji : Donc le coursier… il est où le coursier ?

Emma :Oups, j'ai oublié le coursier.

Ello : Prends Kisame.

Emma : Quoi ce sujet de laboratoire ?? Il va faire fuir tout le village !

Ello : J'ai prevu le coup ! Maquilleur !

Emma : Ok. Hé l'espèce encore non identifiée, enlève ta pseudo armure et vient ici !

Kisame se stoppant juste devant Emma : quoi ???

Emma : Ibiki va te relooquer pour ton rôle de coursier et ensuite tu reprendras ton ancien rôle.

2 minutes plus tard.

Tout le monde : Oo

Kankuro : Je ne savais pas que Ibiki savait maquiller.

Emma : Neji tu peux continuer.

Neji : Donc un coursier alla prevenir tout le royaume et le royaume voisin qui était en guerre contre eux mais qui n'avait pas osé refuser l'invitation lorsque le maquillage du coursier (Emma se cogne la tete contre un arbre) en question c'est effacé a cause de la pluie. Après sa très trèèès longue tournée (reste à se demander comment ils vont réussir à caser 2 royaumes dans un seul château), le coursier alla voir son véritable maître, la fée Maléfice, pour lui raconter toutes cette histoire.

Itachi sortant son texte et le lisant : Com…ment… comment ça il ne mon pas in…vité… invité ce soir j'i..j'irai vio… violer l'en…fant… l'enfant. Ello, tu ecris trop mal !

Emma : Ello rassure-moi c'est pas toi qui a ecrit ça ?

Ello ricanant dans son coin : zut demasquée. Comment tu t'en es aperçu ?

Emma :-- Juste une intuition.

Neji : Vos gueules c'est a moi de parler.

Ello : Neji prend très à cœur son travail.

Neji : Donc le soir tout le monde vint. Tout le monde ? Non, sauf les habitants d'un chateau peuplé d'irréductibles gothiques appelés _The malefice_ qui résistaient encore et toujours aux taxes du roi.

Emma : Ello, c'est encore toi ?

Ello : Qui ça pourrai être d'autre ?

Emma : Neji continue.

Neji : Pendant ce temps-là dans le château du roi.

Kakashi : Je me demande qui va dépuceller ma fille en premier…

Emma regarde Ello avec envie de meutre.

Ello : Ha, cette fois, c'est pas moi.

Emma : Super en plus d'Ello les personnages commence à changer le texte, on n'est pas rentrés.

Naruto : Je propose d'allier nos 2 royaumes par le mariage de nos enfants respectifs.

Kakashi : OK, faite venir le curé, faite peter le champagne et appelez Metallica pour l'ambiance

Naruto : Heu… peut-être est-ce un peu prematuré … ne devrions-nous pas attendre qu'ils soient en âge de se marier ?

Kakashi : Ah bon ba ok c'est comme tu veux, disons 16ans.

Naruto : Topola grand chef.

Iruka tapant dans ses mains : C'est l'heure des vœux !!!!

Neji : La fée rose s'approcha du berceau :

Sakura : Rose ro fée feé rose rose fée se rooooooooose !!!

Emma : C'est quoi se charabia, Ello je te rappelle que se ne sont pas des pokemon !

Ino : Donc je ne suis pas obligée de dire : « Bleu fée fée fée fée bleu fééée » ?

Emma se massant les tempes : Non, prenez les anciens scripts, Ello vient ici pour que je t'étrangle.

Ello se frottant les maint : (t'en fait pas Emma je me suis déjà occupée des tiens)

Sakura : Moi, la fée rose, je te donne un esprit et un charisme hors paire !

Ino : Moi, la fée bleu, la Beauté par excellence et le plus beau cul du royaume, que dis-je de l'univers !

Hinata : Moi, la fée verte….

Neji : A ce moment-là, Maléfice, la méchante fée péta un carreaux et entra à la James Bond avec ses sous-fifres à ses bottes, à savoir Kisame ( ça change pas beaucoup), Haku et Zabuza.

Itachi : Nous voici de retour

Kisame : Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour

Zabuza : Rendez vous tous ou sa sera la guerre

Haku :Haku oui la gueguerre !

Emma qui se cache les yeux : Ello ???

Ello : Pas mal la réplique hein, je l'ai trouvée toute seule !

Emma : On ne joue pas pokemon mais la belle au bois dormant !

Ello : Ba quoi on peut faire quelques petite modif, Non ?

Emma : A ce train-là, personne ne comprendra qu'on joue la belle au bois dormant. Itachi, continue.

Itachi : Alors comme ça tu ne m'as pas invité !!!!

Kakashi : Hein ?

Itachi (se rapprochant du berceau) : Qu'elle est mignonne, quand elle sera grande je l'épouserai

Kakashi : Pas question car elle doit se marier avec le prince Philip, mais si elle divorce alors pourquoi pas.

Itachi : Je veux la retourner en premier.

Emma : Qui a encore eu cette « fabuleuse » idée ?

Ello : Je te laisse deviner.

Emma : Ello, j'espère que tu as une excellente assurance vie.

Ello : Bien sûr, je suis à la M.M.A, zéros tracas, zéros blabla M.M.A.

Emma : Rester zen.

Kakashi Bah ok mais pas avant 16ans.

Itachi : Nan, veut pas, je veux maintenant.

Kakashi : Peut pas, elle est trop petite.

Itachi : Puisque c'est comme ça, le jour de ses 16ans elle se piquera le doigt avec un fuseau et mourra.

Neji : Et sur ces mots Itachi disparu. La fée verte s'avança alors vers le berceau et dit

Hinata : Même avec ma magie je ne peux pas annuler ce maléfice.

Ello qui murmure dans l'oreille d'Emma : T'as vu j'ai fait un sous-entendu avec Maléfice la méchante fée et maléfice le mauvais sort.

Emma :….

Hinata : Mais je peux le modifier, au lieu de mourir par un fuseau lors de tes 16ans, tu t'endormiras dans un profond sommeil jusqu'à-ce qu'un prince viennent coucher avec toi.

Emma : Ello ?

Ello : Je savais que ça te plairais !

Iruka : Que va devenir Aurore si maléfice revient ?

Hinata : Nous allons nous déguiser en pauvres paysannes habitant avec leur enfant dans les bois et comme ça Maléfice ne pourra pas nous trouver tant qu'on n'utilisera pas notre magie.

Iruka : Je ne verrai plus ma fille jusqu 'au soir de ses 16ans ?

Kakashi :Eh bah nous pendant se temps là on essaiera d'avoir un autre enfant.

Iruka : Quelle excellente idée !

Neji : Et sur ce les fée partirent avec Aurore et le roi et la reine allèrent dans leur chambre pour faire des choses que si on décrit la brigade des mineurs pourrait nous arrêter.

Emma : Oo Ello tu n'as rien mis de lemon ? je rêve !

Ello qui arrive affoler : On c'est trompé de scripts ! On recommence la scène !

Emma : Ca aurai été trop beau. Au fait si c'est pas Ello c'est qui ?

Neji : Je suis bon scénariste vous ne trouvez pas ?

Emma : En tout cas c'est mieux que ce qu'a écrit Ello, Neji continue.

Ello : Mais avec mon script.

Emma :…

Neji : 16ans plus tard.

Sakura : Sasuke chéri….. heu Aurore chéri ?

Sasuke : Hum ?

Sakura : Nous n'avons plus de framboises, va en chercher !!

Sasuke : Hum.

Sakura :S'il te plait

Emma : Lit ce foutu texte au lieu de faire tes Hum

Sasuke qui sort son texte et le lit : Ok chère tante j'y vais.

Emma ironique : Meilleur acteur que lui on meurt, met un peu plus de vie dans ton texte.

Sasuke : Hum .

Emma : -- Continue à lire.

Neji : C'est comme ça que Aurore-au-joli-cul alla chercher des framboises en plein Automne. Pendant ce temps-là les trois fées préparaient l'anniversaire d'Aurore.

Ino :Bon bah moi et Sakura on fait la robe pendant que toi tu fais le gâteau

Neji : Mais hélas 15mn plus tard le gâteau ne ressemblait à rien car la fée verte avait confondu la farine avec le plâtre. Tandis qu'à coté la robe était en kit où il y aurai bien besoin d'un mode d'emploi !!

Sakura : Kya kya kya ? Kya kya kya, kyaaaaaaaaa !!

Ino : pippi pipipipi !!!! pipipipi pippi piiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!

Emma : Ello apporte moi tout de suite le traducteur.

Ello mode traducteur :

-Et si on utilisait nos baguettes ? Ca irai beaucoup plus vite !!!

-Bonne idée !! Mais il faut d'abord boucher tous les trous……..de balle mwahahahaha !

Emma :-- Ello je t'avais juste demandé de traduire. De plus mettre Kya et Pi dans un script c'est naze, continuez.

Neji :Elles décidèrent donc d'utiliser leur Jutsu. Et en 2 coups de baguette le kit devint une robe et la sculpture un gâteau. Malheureusement, elles avaient oublié de boucher la cheminée. C'est alors qu'apparut le chi…heu…le corbeau de Maléfice. Ello, tu appelles ça un corbeau ?

Ello : Bah quoi ? Je lui ai mis 2 p'tites ailes noires.

Et là on voit Ello sur un arbre qui est un train de descendre avec une canne à pêche Akamaru jusqu'à la cheminée.

Sakura : La robe sera rose !

Ino :Non, bleue !

Sakura : Rose !

Ino : Bleue !

Sakura : Rose !

Ino : Bleue !

Sakura : Rose !

Ino : Bleue !

Sakura : Rose !

Ino : Bleue !

Sakura : Rose !

Ino : Bleue !

Sakura : Rose !

Ino : Bleue !

Sakura : Rose !

Ino : Bleue !

Sakura : Bleue !

Ino : Rose !

Ino et Sakura ensembles : Bleue/rose !

Hinata : Puisque c'est comme ça la robe sera verte.

Neji : Pendant ce temps là dans la forêt :

Sasuke : …….

Emma : Là tu dois chanter normalement.

Kiba : Sasuke, chanter, mwahahaha, il va pleuvoir.

Emma : Sasuke, ne le tue pas car sinon tu auras moins de cadeau pour ton anniversaire.

Sasuke : Hum

Emma : Ok j'ai compris je vais mettre un disque, tu feras semblant de chanter.

Sasuke :…..

Neji : Pendant ce temps là le prince Philip se promenait dans la forêt à cheval…..Elle est où la tête du cheval ?

Shino : C'est pas de ma faute, Shikamaru a refusé de jouer sous prétexte qu'il était 18h30.

Emma : Déjà ? Bon bah on arrête pour aujourd'hui et on reprendra demain.


	2. Et ça continue

Fanficieuses : Darkshadow999 (ou Emma, c'est comme vous voulez) et Karasu999 (Ello pour les intime)

Titre : la belle au bois d'ébène qui dort

Genre : yaoi, OCC (enfin on va essayer d'éviter), parodie

Couple : ha ha à vous de trouver

Disclamer : Shadow : Désolé pour toutes les personnes qui ont voulu laisser des reviews pour le premier chapitre. J'ai eu un problème technique.

Karasu en train de dormir : Ici la tortue de 2h32 vous me recevez ?

Shadow : Oui, ici Darkshadow.

Karasu: Tournons à droite.

Shadow : Noooooooooooon vous allez vous prendre le mur !

Karasu : Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa le mur de mikado faite attention !

Shadow : -- Il n'y a plus de mikado.

Karasu se réveille : Haaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!

Shadow: Bonjour !! Ici Shadow !! Bien dormit ???????

Karasu : Non, j'ai fait un cauchemar.

Shadow : Un cauchemar ?!?!?

Karasu: Il n'y avait plus de mikado !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shadow : Désolé mais l'invention de cette fic a été très éprouvante pour nos peu de neurones encore en bons états.

Réponse au Reviews : D'abord, merci pour toutes les reviews, ça nous a fait très plaisir.

Ensuite pour mini-kero : Aloooors, tu voudrais un lemon KakaIru, hein? Hum, après tout, on est tout a fait ouvertes au idées nouvelles! Alors pourquoi pas....il faudrait approfondir la question...

Et pour finir, à Angelusse: Un ch'tit NaruHina, hum? Faut voir, faut voir... Ca peut peut-être rentrer dans le script tant qu'a faire...au point où on en est....

Si vous avez des questions vous pouvez les posez, je me ferai un plaisir d'y répondre Kakashi : Quel est ton tour de poitrine ?? / Shadow :_ baffe _ Sauf à cette question / Kakashi : Ca aurai était trop beau, faites attention, elle est un peu soupe au lait / _baffe_ / Shadow : Même pas vrai.

Note : Karasu : On m'a dit de signaler aux lecteurs qu'il n'y avait que des choses inconnues dans cette fic !

Shadow :-- Même en te disant ce qu'il faut dire, tu te démerdes pour raconter des conneries. Karasu voulait dire qu'on avait reprit des répliques des inconnus.

Karasu : Sinon....mauvaise nouvelle, on m'apprend que le chapitre 3 mettra un peu plus de temps à arriver que le second...causes : coupure de courant? Geyser? Irruption volcanique? Météorites? Rupture de stock de Mikado en magasin ? Ou tout simplement un pitit manque d'inspiration dû à une surchauffe neuronale? Quoi qu'il en soit, nous en sommes vraiment désolées, mais nous utiliserons toutes nos forces pour que ce chapitre soit posté au plus vite!!! J'accepte les coups de bâtons, mais évitez les tomates ça tache!

Shadow : mais promit, il apparaîtra avant l'année prochaine

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain :

Emma avec des cymbales dans les mains : Debout tout le monde !

Ello encore dans son rêve : Je veux une grosse pizza avec plein d'oignon.

Itachi dans le lit d'Emma: Emma tu as intérêt pour ton intégrité physique de ne plus claquer une seul fois ces cymbales.

Sasuke dans le lit avec Itachi: Hum !!! (Ello mode traducteur : Il a raison).

Gaara dans le lit avec Sasuke: Si tu ne veux pas que je réveil Shukaku, tu te la ferme.

Kakashi ayant un Iruka dormant dans ses bras : Si tu réveilles Iruka, tu auras affaire à moi.

Zabuza : J'ai tué des enfants qui faisaient moins de bruit que toi.

Emma : -- Si vous n'êtes pas réveillés dans moins de 10 minutes je lâche les filles dans votre chambre !

Itachi sortant ses kunaï : Fais ça et je te tue.

3h plus tard sur le plateau de tournage :

Emma : Eh bah c'est pas trop tôt !

Ello pas encore réveillée : Je veux des Mikado.

Emma : Si tu ne te réveilles pas dans les 5 minutes a venir je torturerais les persos toute seule !

Ello : On reprend au moment ou Gaara arrive à cheval et qu'il entend la belle voix de Aurore-au-joli-cul !

Emma : Il manquait juste le mot magique !

Neji : Dans la forêt, le prince Philip entendit ce chant mélodieux :

Sasuke : _Manon la gueuze ne porte jamais d'culotte. __  
__Chevalier sort ton dard et décalotte... __  
__et bourre la ribaude fourre z'y ta rapière, __  
__et bourre la ribaude fourre z'y par derr..._

Emma :….Ello !!!

Ello : J'adore cette musique, pas toi ?

Emma : Bon dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

Ello : On ne jure pas.

Emma : Je….

Neji : …C'est fini les commentaires ? On continue :

Emma : -- C'est plus drôle quand les personnes qu'on est sensé torturer s'auto- torturent. Il sont sado-masos ou quoi ?

Neji : Vos gueules. Sasuke, continue !!!

Sasuke : Hum ??? (Ello mode traducteur : Ça fait un truc du genre, t'en es sûr ?)

Neji : Ouais, ça peut pas être pire que tout à l'heure.

Sasuke :_ Pour 10 écus_

_ La ribaude se penche_

_On voit son cul_

_ Et ses cuisses blanches_

_Pour 100 écus_

_La ribaude s'allonge_

_On r'nifl' son cul_

_Et on jette l'éponge_

_Pour 1000 écus…. _

Emma : STOP. Explique-moi pourquoi tu as mis cette musique??

Ello : Tu veux que je te l'explique ?

Emma : Réflexion faite, je ne veux pas, normalement Sasuke devrait chanter :

_Mon amour je t'ai vu au beau milieu d'un rêve_

_Mon amour je t'ai vu dans un si doux rêve…._

Ello :…. C'est quoi ce truc ???

Emma : èé Bien si tu n'es pas contente on va passer un test : Chers lecteurs si vous préférez la musique d'Ello vous taper 1 dans les review et pour moi 2.

Ello : Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pense que je vais gagner.

Emma : Hum ok, si tu gagnes je te laisse modifier les scripts de la fin.

Les persos sauf Neji, Itachi et tous ce qui on trop d'amour propre : Si vous voulez que cette fics s'arrête taper 3 ! (pensez à nous, faites un petit geste)

Neji : Vos gueules !!!!!! Gaara c'est à toi !

Gaara : Ooohhhhhhhh quelle voix mélodieuse...

Ello :…Ooohhh quel texte débile.

Emma : Ello c'est toi qui la écris

Ello : Pas possible !!!!

Neji : On continue.

Gaara : Sanson, allons voir à qui appartient cette magnifique voix.

Shikamaru : Trop galère.

Ello : Qui a eu l'idée si débile d'appeler son cheval Sanson ??!!??!!

Emma : Les Walt Disney.

Ello : Donc je ne peux pas m'attaquer à eux ?

Emma : Tout à fait.

Shino : On y va est après on aura 1 jour de congé.

Shikamaru : Ok !

Gaara : C'est parti !

Neji : Pendant ce temps là Aurore racontait à ses amis les animaux sont rêve. C'est ça tes Animaux ??? Des peluches ??

Emma : Si j'avais mit de vrais animaux la S.P.A aurai porté plainte.

Neji : Pour la Xème fois on continue :

Sasuke : Oooohhhhh comme c'est joli !!! Je me suis trop penchée au dessus du vide- ordure et je suis tombée dans un lieu fantastique, c'est le pays de la poubelle magique !!! J'y ai rencontré des êtres fantastiques et savez-vous ce que j'y ai appris ???

_Les insectes sont nos amis, il faut les aimer aussi_

_Mais connaissez-vous les noms de mes nouveaux compagnons ????_

_Laissez-moi vous présenter mes bébête préféré :_

Ello devant la camera avec une paire d'antennes sur la tête :

_Moi je m'appelle Moucham ; Je suis une mouche verte_

_Mes menus gastronomiques sont sur papiers hygiéniques_

Sasuke et Ello :

_Mes menus gastronomiques sont sur papiers hygiéniques_

Sasuke trop plongé dans son texte pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il raconte. Se tournant vers Naruto :

_Et toi quel est ton nom ?_

Naruto trop content qu'on se souvienne de lui :

_Je suis morbac le morpion, regardez comme je suis mignon _

_Je suis vil et je m'installe toujours à côté du poil_

Les 3 en cœur :

_Je suis vil et je m'installe toujours à côté du poil_

_Les insectes sont nos amis, il faut les aimer aussi_

_Comme nous ils ont une âme, comme Morbac et Moucham_

_Comme nous ils ont une âme, comme Morbac et Moucham_

Emma qui revient des chiottes : Non mais je rêve, je les laissent 2 secondes et ils trouvent le moyen de faire les pitres.

Neji : Je n'ai rien à voir avec cette histoire

Emma :-- on continue

Neji : Pendant ce temps là du côté du prince Philip, le cheval avait oublié de sauter au dessus de la rivière :

Gaara : Mais vous n'auriez pas pu faire gaffe bordel !!!

Tête du cheval : Oh, ça va.

Cul du cheval : Essaye de voir où tu vas, avec un costume pareil !

Gaara : Adieu jour de congé !

Tête du cheval : Arrête, je me meurt !

Shino : Bah t'as vu t'es pas mourus, l'âne !!!!

Neji : Le prince mit donc ses bottes, son futal et sa ceinture à sécher sur une branche. Les petites pelu… heu… animaux décidèrent de mettre les vêtements du prince pour faire une petite blagounette au prince et faire plaisir à Aurore… le seul problème c'est que les animaux n'avancent pas des masses…

Ello : J'ai tout prévu, Marionnettiste !

Kankuro : Qui moi ?

Ello : Non, le terrible chevalier d'or des gémeaux !!! Bien sûr, toi !!

Peu après on voit Kankuro caché dans un arbre en train de faire bouger les peluches grâce aux fils de chakra.

Neji : Pendant que Kankuro arrange les peluches. Petit intermède au village :

Kiba et Anko : _Et les keufs et les meufs dans le R.E.R_

_ La banlieue c'est pas rose, la banlieue c'est morose !!_

Ils s'arrêtent devant une maison où un mec les regarde par la fenêtre :

Kiba : Hé Choji, tu descends ?

Choji : Pour quoi faire ?

Kiba : Bah, c'est ton destin !!

Neji : Revenons à l'histoire et récapitulons la !!! Le prince Philip est en train de courir en calbute dans la forêt pour retrouver ses vêtements. Essayez de vous mettre à sa place et tremblez pauvres mortelles !!!! Et pendant ce temps là, Aurore est en train de danser avec les vêtements du prince.

Sasuke emmêlé dans les fils de chakra de Kankuro : Si tu ne me délivres pas dans les 5 minutes à venir je te tue.

Gaara : Bon travail Kankuro tu l'as maîtrisé !!!

Ello : Tatatata ta ta tatata !!! (Musique de victoire dans Final Fantasy)

Gaara : Voilà la gueule de la princesse !

Sasuke venant d'être libéré et sortant son texte de son soutif : Kya. Un exhibitionniste, un pervers, un obsédé…

Gaara : Hé attendez, donnez au moins votre numéro de portable !!

Ello : Vu qu'Emma est partie faire la bouffe, on fait une page de pub.

_pub…pub…pub…_

Kiba : Ce soir, c'est décidé ! je t'invite chez McGerbal !

Ello : Mais, mon p'tit loulou adoré, et ton patron ?

Kiba : Mon patron j'men moque…

Emma : Quand vous aurez fini vos conneries, je vous ferai signaler que McGerbal a fini vos commande ! èé

Ello : Bon bon, pause casse-croûte, on continuera plus tard !

Pendant la pause :

Shino : Comme a dit La bruyère _« Les femmes sont extrêmes : elles sont meilleures ou pires que les hommes »._

Kiba : Emma et Ello tu les mets dans quel sac ?

Shino : Dans les folles à lier.

Kiba : Et les folles a lier, c'est méchant ou gentil ?

Shino : Pire que les hommes.

Kiba ayant pas tout compris : Donc c'est méchant.

Shino : Comme dirait le livre du Style des courtisanes :

_« Ni la foudre éclatant, l'épouvantable bruit,_

_Ni les affreux démons qui volent jour et nuit,_

_Ni les crins hérissés de l'horrible cerbère,_

_Ni du Cocyte creux la rage et le tourment,_

_Ni du père des dieux le saint commandant,_

_Ne saurez empêchez la femme de mal faire. _»

Kiba : Donc elle sont mal foutu.

Emma qui vient d'arriver :-- comme dirait Boileau :

_« De tous les animaux qui s'élèvent dans l'air_

_Qui marchent sur terre, ou nagent dans la mer,_

_De Paris au Pérou, du Japon jusqu'à Rome,_

_Le plus sot animal, à mon avis, c'est l'homme. »_

Ello n'ayant pas tous capter : Heu… c'est pas pour vous…

Shino : Comme dirait Ly-kin « _Lorsqu'une femme te parle, souris-lui et ne l'écoute pas. »_

Emma : comme dirait le Ly-kin

_« Il ne faut pas s'affliger de n'être pas connu des hommes,_

_Mais, au contraire, de ne pas les connaître »_

Ello : Je suis venue, j'ai vu, je n'en crois pas mes yeux…

Kiba : Qui a vu verra, vu ?

Emma : C'est bon j'ai compris, tout le monde en scène on reprend au moment où Gaara court après Sasuke.

Neji : Heu… c'est à moi de parler, donc après cet intermède philosophique, on reprend au moment où Gaara cour après Sasuke :

Gaara : Attend, si tu ne veux pas me donner ton numéro de portable, donne moi au moins ta culotte, j'adore Hello Kitty.

Sasuke : Quoi ????

Gaara : tu veux que je te montre ma collection ? J'ai le préservatif Kitty, le collier clouté kitty…

Sasuke : Quoi, c'est vrai, tu as le préservatif Kitty ? Je l'ai cherché partout et je ne l'ai pas trouvé.

Gaara : Tu veux qu'on l'essaye ?

Sasuke : Ou….

Emma : …suivez le texte bande de _censuré _!

Sasuke : mais on suit le texte !!!

Emma : Ello ????

Ello faisant semblant ne pas être au courant : Tient, je ne savais pas que les préservatifs Kitty ça existait !!!

Emma : Je te laisse une seconde chance.

Ello : Tu es en train de m'accuser d'avoir écris une telle chose !!!!

Emma : Ouais !!!

Ello : Bon ok je suis peut être coupable.

Emma : Peut être ?

Ello : Ok c'est moi.

Emma : Et tu as quoi pour ta défense ?

Itachi : Que j'aime bien cette réplique !

Ello : Haa !! Un admirateur !

Emma fatiguée : qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ??

Neji : Heu…. On continue ???

Emma parlant à Ello : Prend cette boite de mikado et boucle la !!

Ello: Youpi!!!!

Emma: -- No coment, please!!!! On continue !

Sasuke: Hum???????????

Gaara : Il a raison !

Emma : Ok passez quelques répliques et…

Itachi : …Il en est hors de question.

Emma : Quoi ???????? Je suis le chef ici est donc…

Itachi : Donc ?????????????????

Emma : Heu…………. On continue.

Sasuke : Pas le choix ???

Itachi (sourire sadique) : Pour toi petit frère je ferai n'importe quoi.

Sasuke : Trop aimable.

Neji : On continue !!!!

Emma : èé C'est qui eux ?

????: Nous sommes la brigade des mineurs.

Emma : Super, manquait plus qu'eux, Itachi fait quelque chose !!!

Itachi : Hum, quel est votre problème ???

B.D.M : La fin de cette scène !

Ello : Comment vous vous prenez pour qui pour supprimer mes super idée ?

B.D.M : C'est vous qui avez écrit ça ???

Ello : Parfaitement !!!

Itachi : Quelle taupe !

Emma : Je confirme !

B.D.M : Au nom de la brigade des mineurs, nous devons censurer la fin de cette scène.

Ello : Pour qui vous vous prenez bande de… (Oo) la brigades des mineurs……… heu ok,… on enlève la fin, de toute façon je n'aimais pas cette fin.

Emma : Donc on peut prendre les anciens scripts ?

Ello : Bien sur !!!

B.D.M : N'oubliez pas qu'on vous surveille. (Et disparurent)

Ello : Non mais ils se prennent pour qui cette bande de blaireaux ?!

Emma : On reprend.

Sasuke : Ca aurait été un plaisir mais mes tantes m'attendent

Gaara : Attendez !!!

Neji : Aurore disparu dans les couloirs du temps…

Emma : Ello j'en ai marre de tes phrases qui ne valent pas 1 kopeck.

Ello : L'artiste n'est jamais compris !!!

Emma : Artiste ???

Neji :Je continue, ou vous avez décidés de vous tuez et d'arrêter cette stupide et ridicule fic ???

Tilt 

Emma : Comment ça stupide ??

Ello : Et ridicule ??

Neji : Tient, elles ont toutes les 2 deux fait Tilt.

Emma : Tu peux t'expliquer ??

Ello : Ouais ! On voudrait bien comprendre !

Neji : C'était le seul moyen pour que vous m'écoutiez, alors on continue !

Ello : Et c'est reparti pour de la torture en groupe !

Emma : Ouais !!!! Vive nous !!!

Neji : pendant ce temps les tantes de Aurore étaient en train de nettoyer la maison, jusqu'à ce qu'elles entendent Aurore arriver !!!

Ino : (la robe sera bleu, un point c'est tout) :Bleu

Sasuke qui rentre : …

Les tantes : Surprise !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke :…

Les tantes : Pour ton anniversaire on t'as fait une magnifique robe !

Sasuke : Tiens, une magnifique robe rose.

Ino : Non, elle est bleue.

Sasuke : èé Je ne suis pas daltonien, cette robe et rose !

Emma : Elle est bleue !

Sasuke : Retourne à la maternelle si tu ne connais pas tes couleurs !!!

Emma : Elle est bleue même si elle est rose. Je n'avais pas de robe bleue donc fait comme si !

Sasuke : Je refuse de travailler dans de telles circonstances !!!

Emma sourire sadique : Itachi, Sasuke refuse de coopérer !

Itachi :Hm.

Ello :-- Je lance un concours, a vous cher lecteurs, a votre avis le quel des Uchiwa parle moins ? Taper 4 pour Sasuke dans les reviews et 5 pour Itachi.

Emma : je vote pour le 4.

Itachi :…

Sasuke :…..

Ello : On reprend, et Sasuke soit plus convaincant.

Sasuke : Sinon ???

Ello : Il n'y aura plus qu'un Uchiwa sur terre èé

Emma : On reprend.

Sasuke : Quelle magnifique robe bleue !

Ino : On a quelque chose de très important à te dire.

Sasuke : Moi aussi mes chères tantes, aujourd'hui j'ai rencontré un fort beau jeune homme et je veux l'épouser.

Sakura : Cela est impossible ma chérie, tu es déjà fiancée au prince du royaume voisin !

Sasuke : Mais pour épouser un prince il faut être une…

Hinata : Tu es une princesse, la princesse Aurore, fille du roi Kakashi !!

Sasuke : Ce n'est pas juste.

Ello : C'est vrai ça mon script était mille fois mieux !

Emma : Ok tu peux faire quelques petites modifs, mais que quelques.

Ello : Je me sens revivre !

Emma : On reprend au moment ou les fées emmènent Aurore au château.

Sasuke : Hm.

Emma : Sasuke tu dois pleurer.

Kiba : Sasuke pleurer ! Mwahahahahahahahaha !!!

Sasuke : Je refuse.

Ello : Mais il veut vraiment gâcher toute la fic ! èé

Emma : Ok j'accepte pour ton amour propre, mais fait au moins semblant de pleurer.

Kakashi : Je suis si heureux de revoir ma fille ce soir !

Naruto : Vous êtes sûrs que Maléfice ne fera plus de mal à Aurore ??

Iruka : Les hommes sont des loups pour les hommes.

Naruto : Mais les loups ne se mange pas entre eux.

Iruka : Sauf quand la faim chasse le loup hors du bois.

Ello : C'est quoi ces expressions ?

Iruka : C'était dans le script.

Ello : C'est pas moi qui les mis….. EMMA !!!!

Emma : Quoi ?

Ello : C'est toi qui as mit ça ?

Emma : Des choses intelligentes sur le nombre de débilités écrites dans cette fic, ça ne fait de mal.

Ello : Tu me traduire se qu'ils ont dit ?

Emma mode traducteur :

-le prédateur de l'homme c'est l'homme

- mais les méchants ne cherchent pas à se nuire

_- _sauf quand la nécessité contraint les méchants à faire des choses qui leurs déplaisent

Ello : J'ai toujours pas compris.

Emma : C'est si compliqué que ça ??

Ello : Demande aux lecteurs.

Emma : Taper 6 dans les reviews pour dire que vous avez compris et 7 pour dire que vous êtes incultes comme Ello.

Ello : Si vous ne voulez plus revoir des ânerie pareilles mettez 8 et je renverai Emma au vestiaire.

Emma : Pour que ça soit pire que maintenant ?????

Ello : Au moins ils me comprennent eux !!!!

Emma : Ok, si tu gagnes je ne mets plus rien d'intelligent dans cette fic.

Neji : Je ne sais ce qui est le mieux.

Sakura : Et 9 pour supprimer cette fi….

BAFFE

Ello : Je déteste les gens qui se rebellent.

Emma : Tu as raison.

Neji : Remarquer mesdames et messieurs que c'est la première fois qu'elles sont d'accord.

Emma : On continue !!!

Ino : Heu…..

Emma : Quoi !!!!

Ino : On a besoin d'elle pour la suite…

Shikamaru : Pas grave, on reprendra demain.

Emma : NON !!!

Shikamaru : Il est 18h30.

Emma : (gros soupir) Ok on reprendra demain.

Reviews. C'est un ordre.

Ello : J'adore les choses claires.

Emma :-- No coment.

Emma: pour noël, c'est promis on vous offre le chapitre 3 de la belle au bois d'ébène

Karasu : èé félicitation maintenant on est bonne pour bosser pendant les vacances !!!

Shadow : prend cette dernière boite de Mikado est boucle là

Les perso : Et les 35h vous en faites quoi ???

Shadow : Vive la torture des persos pendant les vacances

Sakura : S'il vous plais arrêter ce massacre en demandant dans les reviews la destruction de cette fi……..

_Baffe_

Shadow : Bonne vacance

Ps : Les reviews m'on encore avalé mon adresse. Je persiste à le remettre sam1022 , si vous voulez vous aussi agir sur cette fic et voir des couples apparaîtrent ou autre chose !!


	3. enchainement de conneries

Auteuse : Karasu999 (pour les intimes Ello) et Darkshadow999 (pour les intéressés c'est Emma)

Titre : La belle aux bois d'ébène qui dort

Genre : Yaoi, OCC (enfin on va éviter)

Disclaimer : Les persos de cette fic ne nous appartiennent pas, à part vous-mêmes et Matteo que vous aurez la joie (?) de découvrir dans ce chapitre. Si vous voulez l'emprunter ou l'acheter, n'y a pas de problème !

Blabla des auteuses : 

Ello : Heu…déjà nous sommes sincèrement désolées pour le retard, mais croyez-nous, les dieux étaient contre nous.

Emma : Mais nous vous rassurons, aucuns volcans ouragans ou météores, qu'il vente ou qu'il neige, ne nous empêchera d'emmener notre barque à destination…

Ello : On est pas chez Noé ici…-- ;;

Emma : Ensuite, nous vous souhaitons un joyeux noël (trèèèèèès en retard) et une bonne et heureuse année et une super bonne santée (mieux vaut tard que jamais)

Ello : Heu…quand j'ai dit que j'acceptais les coups de bâtons, c'était pour rire, et j'avais pas prévu la colère des dieux !

Emma : Je crois que nos ordis n'ont pas du tout supportés le passage à 2005…Ello rappelle moi de ne plus jamais promettre des fics avec des dates prévues !

Ello : Je n'y manquerai pas --,,

Emma : Maintenant passons aux remerciements…

**Calliope la muse** : On te remercie pour ta review, elle nous a fait super plaisir !

…alooooors comme ça tu pense que c'est Itachi qui parle le moins des deux Uchiwa ?

Emma : Beuuu…moi je pense qu'ils sont à égalité, niak, deux bishonen, ténébreux, ça fait rêver !

Ello : Bah moi, je vote aussi pour Itachi, eheh !

Emma : Juda, tu dois être de mon avis !

Ello : Si on avais toujours été du même avis, on aurai pas lancé ce concours

Emma :…

**Yunapix :** Ello :Heu…merci pour ta review, ça fait chaud au cœur…mais désolées pour le petit (!) contretemps -- ;;

Emma : Petit ? on est quand même en retard de trois semaines !!!

Ello : Tu t'en prends à ton ordi, pas à moi !

Le lendemain : 

Emma : Itachi a disparu !!!

Ello : C'est bien triste.

Kiba : Bon…on s'en fout !!

Emma : Mais le problème c'est qu'on a besoin de lui pour la scène d'aujourd'hui !

Ello : Aaaaaaaaaaaa…oui, ça c'est un problème.

Shikamaru : Et j'en suis désolé. Bon, bah c'est pas tout ça, mais puisqu'on ne peut plus continuer notre fic, je me vois dans l'obligation de me retirer…

Emma : …Notre fic ?

Ello : …Te retirer ?

Emma/Ello : Même pas en rêve !

Emma : Orochimaru doit être rétablit, maintenant. On va le voir !

Shikamaru : J'aurai au moins essayé…

Kabuto : Si je vous dis où est Itachi, vous laissez Orochimaru-sama tranquille ?

Emma/Ello, les doigts croisés dans le dos : Promis !

Kabuto : Je l'ai aperçu ce matin avec Sasuke dans les bras.

Emma attrape Kabuto : Où ça ? Où ça ? Où ça ?

Kabuto : Heu….j'ai cru entendre Itachi dire qu'il allait prendre ce tournage en mains, car il était trop lent à son goût !

Sur le lieu du tournage :

Emma : Bon, il est où ce con ?

Ello : Il s'est caché, le lâche ! èé

Kiba, qui sort du blockhaus avec un marqueur à la main : Bonne, nouvelle, j'ai retrouvé la princesse endormit par terre tout au fond du blockhaus avec une bouteille d'éther à côté !

Emma : …Ok, et le marqueur dans la main, c'est pour quoi ?

Kiba : Haha ! A vous de trouver !

Tout le monde descend…

Emma : Rooooooooooooooooooo Kiba !!!

Ello : Mahaha bien joué Kiba !

Emma : Mais il l'a complètement défiguré !

Ello : C'est pas grave !

Sakura/Ino : Kyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!! Pauvre Sasuke !

Emma : Bon, dans ce cas, on reprend au moment où la princesse est endormie ! Neji, tu te démerde pour rattraper tout ça !

Neji : Donc…Dès que les trois fées eurent laissé la pauvre Aurore dans son désespoir, Maléfice décida d'agir ! Elle shoota la princesse avec de l'éther (Emma se cogne la tête contre le mur) et enleva le prince Philip. Mais bon, heu…comme elle avait un empêchement, elle envoya ses sous-fifre le faire à sa place. Pendant ce temps-là, les fées apprirent le malheur qui avait frappé Aurore par leur faute et décidèrent d'endormir tous les habitants du château pour ne pas se faire engueuler pendant qu'elles allaient sauver la princesse. Mais pendant le sommeil du roi Hubert, celui-ci dit que son fils était allé voir sa mystérieuse dulcinée dans la forêt. Et là, la fée verte comprit que la dulcinée du prince et Aurore ne faisaient qu'une.

Hinata : Le prince est sans doute en danger, il faut vite retourner dans notre chaumière, c'est là qu'il est allé !

Neji : Et, elles y allèrent. Mais pendant ce temps, à la chaumière des trois fées…

Gaara : Oh, mon amour, où êtes-vous ?

Haku, Zabuza qui lui sautent dessus : YAAAHAAAAABAAAAAAAAA !!!

Gaara : Oh, merde, le piège grossier que voila !

Ello : Je tiens à dire que ça mollit, depuis un moment, n'est-il pas ?

Emma : TTTT Que c'est boooooooooooooooooooooooo !!

Ello, baffant Emma : C'est foireux, tu veux dire, allez, un peu d'ambiance, que diable !

Emma : Ok, mettez Métallica !!!

Ello, Assommant Emma : Bon bah pas grave on continue

Zabuza : Mawahahaha !!Crève, charogne, tu t'es fait avoir comme une taupe !

Haku : Non, il ne faut pas le tuer, Maléfice le veut vivant !

Zabuza : Beuh, quel rabat-joie.

Gaara : Dites, j'vous dérange ?

Haku : Le prince a raison, Zabuza, Maléfice n'aime pas attendre !

Neji : Et ils disparurent dans un nuage de brume. Pendant ce temps-là, les trois fées arrivèrent chez elles, mais hélas, il était déjà trop tard, fallait pas louper l'bus, niark

Sakura : Hooooooooo quelle tragédie !

Ino : Quelle misère !

Hinata : Ils ont démolit la porte !

Emma : Mais c'est pas vrai !

Ello : Ouais je ne te dis pas le prix des réparations !

Sakura : Ils ont kidnappés le prince Philip !

Ino : On va pas pouvoir réveiller Sasuke-chaaaaaaan !

Hinata : Nous devons libérer le prince Philip !

Emma : Ouais, mais petit problème…on ne sait pas où est passé Maléfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiice !

Ello : Pas grave on va utiliser Kiba !

Emma : Aller Kiba, cherche Itachi !

Kiba : Eh ho ça va hein ! Et de toutes façon j'ai la flemme !

Ello : Toi, la flemme ?

Shikamaru : Moi j'me sens en pleine forme !

Emma : C'est bon là, faudrai limiter le OCC dans cette fic !!!!!!

Ello : Bon ! Kiba ! Va chercher !

Kiba : Je ne suis pas ton chien.

Emma : J'reviens, j'vais chercher la laisse !

Kiba : HE HO on se calme là !

Plus tard, dans la forêt à la recherche d'Itachi…

Kiba : Je vous hais…

Emma : Tais-toi et cherche !

Shikamaru : J'ai la flemme de marcher…

Choji : J'ai faim !

Ello : J'ai soif !

Emma : Oh ça va hein ! Si vous n'êtes pas contents vous n'avez qu'à tous rentrer !!

Tous : Nan, c'est vrai ?

Emma : Okay, oubliez ce que je viens de dire…-- ;;

Neji : Eh, c'est normal qu'il y ai un château là-bas ?

Emma : Heu…non, pas trop…

Ello : Quand je te disais qu'on avait fait au moins 50km, je n'exagérais pas !

Emma : Bah je me souvenais pas qu'il y avait des châteaux à Saint-Jacques de la Lande !!!

Ello : Non, il n'y a que des vaches, un blockhaus, une forêt et…tiens, un tracteur !

Shikamaru : Ca montre bien le village paumé où vous habitez !

Kiba : Désolé de vous interrompre dans votre débat géographique, mais…on le traverse le pont ou quoi ?

Emma, balançant la carte : Allons-y !

Shikamaru : Une personne sensée ne s'amuserait pas à se promener dans un château qui apparaît d'on ne sait où…

Shino : Comme disait Confucius : _« Le sage se tient loin du danger »_. Peut-être devrions-nous prendre une sage décision.

Emma : Mwahahaha mais quel froussards !!

Kiba, à l'oreille d'Ello : Tu paris combien qu'on va la voir repartir en courant dans 2 minutes ?

Sakura : On est vraiment obligés d'y aller ?

Ino : J'ai mal aux pieds !

Kiba : Je suis sûr qu'Itachi est là-dedans !

Emma : Quoi, tu l'as sentit ?

Kiba : -- ;; Bah, non, je viens de voir Kisame rentrer dans le château.

Emma : Ah…

Ello : Okay, alors je vous présente le nouveau lieu de tournage !

Kiba : Vous allez pouvoir me retirer cette maudite laisse, alors ?

Emma, à Ello : Tu crois qu'il a été assez sage ?

Ello : Bah disons que si on continue on risque d'avoir la communauté des fanas de Kiba sur le dos !

Kiba : Hahaha prenez ça dans votre gueule !

Naruto, réfléchissant : …Mwahahahaha !! Kiba, un fan club ! N'importe quoi !

Ello : Bon, on y va ?

Dans le château…

Itachi : Je me demande si je ne leur ai pas donné suffisamment d'indices…

Kisame : Non, ces imbéciles de fanficieuses sont vraiment incompétentes, c'est tout !

Itachi : Ouais, mais le problème c'est qu'elles n'arrivent toujours pas.

Haku, venant d'arriver : Non, c'est bon, ils viennent d'arriver.

Grincement de porte, petite voix lointaine appartenant à Emma : HEY ? Y A QUELQU'UN ?

Autre voix appartenant à Ello : LA FERME ON VA SE FAIRE REPERER !!!

Haku : -- ;; Quand je vous disais qu'elles venaient d'arriver…

Itachi : Hummm pas si incompétentes que ça…parfait, on va pouvoir s'amuser, lâcher le troll !!

Dehors…

Emma : Oui, mais si je n'avais pas crié, on n'aurai jamais su si il y avait quelqu'un !

Kiba : Ouais, elle a raison !

Ello : Et là tu sais si il y a qu'il y a quelqu'un maintenant ?

Emma : Pour le savoir, il faut entrer !!!

??? : GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !!!!

Tenten : Je tiens à préciser que je n'aime pas ce bruit !

Emma : Fermez la porte fermez la porte !!!

??? : Hahaha trop tard vous allez tous mourir !!!

Ailleurs…

Iruka : Tu crois qu'ils vont s'apercevoir qu'on est plus là ?

Kakashi : Qu'on se trouve dans un hôtel 4 étoiles en Italie?

Kakashi/Iruka : Nannnnnn !!!!

……..

Iruka : Et maintenant on fait quoi ?

Kakashi : 1-On s'assoit sur le canapé et on joue aux chiens de faïence toute la soirée

2- On baise à mort jusqu'au matin

3- On se commande 4 grandes pizze 1 et on se regarde des films toute la nuit

Iruka, sourire pas net et se jetant sur Kakashi, qui tombe sur le lit : Heu…la deuxième ?

Kakashi, se relève : La deuxième, dommage, moi j'avais une petite dalle. Et puis on a toute la nuit devant nous.

Iruka, faisant semblant de bouder : Beuu…moi je préfère les spaghettis ! 2

Kakashi : Soit, ce sera spaghettis ce soir, et banana Split en dessert !

Iruka embrassant Kakashi et en se dirigeant vers le téléphone : Alors nous disons 2 assiettes de spaghettis et un banana Split ?

Kakashi, sourire pervers à travers son masque : Okay

2 minutes plus tard…

Ding Dong

Iruka : OH…le service d'étages est très rapide !

Kakashi : Hum…trop à mon goût…

Cuisinier à l'accent italien : Bonjourno ié soui Matteo , votre couisinié pour toute la soirée !!

Iruka : Heu…

Matteo : Alors ié vé vous apprendre à faire las pastas italianes ! Pour commencer, prenons les bigornos, le crabe et les crevettes !

Matteo sors de son chariot un aquarium où les pauvres petites bêtes vivantes en question nageaient paisiblement.

Iruka : Et…vous allez les tuer devant nous ?

Matteo : Ma siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!! Yé vé vou apprendre à les dépecer à l'italienne !

Matteo sors un marteau, commence à sortir les bestioles au hasard de l'aquarium et les déposent sur le chariot et commence à s'acharner dessus : PAFF PAFF PAFF !!!

Iruka, un peu pâle, à l'oreille de Kakashi : Heu…j'ai plus très faim, tout à coup…

Kakashi : …

Matteo : Ensouite, vou triez la chair d'un coté, la coquille de l'autre, ma faites atencion de ne pa vou tromper !

Iruka (je rêve)

Matteo : Ensouite, vou mettez tout dan l'eau bouillante avec las pastas. Et ensouite, vou prennez l'ingrédien secret, atendez, y é vai lé cherché…

Matteo sort de la chambre et…

??? : Bêêêêê….

Iruka qui commence à virer au vert : O.o …Un mouton ?

Matteo, revient avec la bestiole et une hache : Maaaa no no nooooo !!! C'est un agneau !! Sa chair es bocou plou tendre ! Alors vou l'allonger comme ça…et vou loui arraché lé pattes…

Iruka :

Kakashi, voyant son ami virer au vert : Heu….vous allez le tuer devant nous ?

Matteo, en plein élan et avec un regard de psychopathe : MA SIIIIIIIIIIII VOU ALLEE VOIR, CE MAILLEUR, VOU AVEZ VU LA BELLE BETE, VOU AVEZ UN SENTIMEN DE TOUTE POUISSANCE DE VI E DE MOR!!! HAHAHAHAHAAAAAA !!!!

Kakashi, ayant un chouilla peur et voyant Iruka tourner de l'œil : NON ! ATTENDEZ !! ON VOUS L'ACHETE !!!

Matteo : Ma ça fé parti dé votr repa !

Kakashi : VIVANT ! NOUS VOUS ACHETONS L'AGNEAU VIVANT ! VOUS VOULEZ COMBIEN ? 20₠? 50 ? 100 ?

Matteo : Maaaaaaaaaa….

Kakashi, lui jette son portefeuille et le pousse vers la sortie : Prenez le portefeuille si vous voulez !

Matteo, derrière la porte fermée à clef par Kakashi et comptant les billets : Hehehe, ça marche toujour, la feinte italién, ché les étrangé !!

Kakashi, de l'autre côté de la porte :…

Iruka, par terre : …

L'agneau, allongé sur le chariot : …

Retour au château…

Naruto, descendant les escaliers à l'intérieur du château : Mwahahaha !!!J'vous ai bien eu hein ? Vous avez eu peur ?

Emma : Mais bien sûr que non ! J'avais tout de suite su que c'était toi ! Je voulais juste foutre la trouille aux autres !

Kiba : Tu sautes vachement haut pour quelqu'un qui fait juste semblant !

Emma : …

Neji : Bon, c'est pas tout mais si on commençait à tourner ?

Ello : En effet, ce serai pas con.

Neji : Donc, les trois fée se rendirent dans le château de Maléfice dans l'espoir de sauver le prince Philip…

Sakura : Nous voici enfin devant le château de Maléfice ?

Ino : Qu'il est haut !!! Tu es sûre qu'on va pouvoir en sortir un jour ?

Hinata : Et bien il parait qu'à ce jour personne n'en est jamais sorti…

Bruit de dents qui claquent.

Hinata : Mais qu'en fait, personne n'y est jamais rentré !

Sakura : Tu m'as fait peur pendant deux minutes !

Ino :Bon, en route !

Neji : Et c'est ainsi que les trois fées entrèrent dans le sombre et lugubre château de la terrifiante Maléfice…

Sakura : C'est sensé nous rassurer ?

Emma : Je vous rappelle qu'on tourne !

Grincement de porte.

Sakura : Quelqu'un a une lampe torche ?

Ino : Heu…non !

Hinata : Emma m'a dit que faute de moyen on devrai se débrouiller sans !

Sakura : Mais quelle radine !

Ino : Bon, on a plus un faire un jutsu !

Hinata : Lumos !

Neji : Et la lumière fut…

Hinata : Bon bah on peut y aller !

Neji : Après quelques minutes de marche, elle arrivèrent à…un croisement…

Ino : Droite !

Hinata : Gauche !

Sakura : En arrière !

Neji : Après un débat très intense que nous vous épargnerons, elles décidèrent d'aller…tout droit !

Sakura : J'en ai marre !

Hinata : Chut, voilà de gardes !

Zabuza : Voilà les intrus !

Haku : J'envoie l'arme secrète !

Neji : Et…et les trois pauvres fées se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec…heu un troll… ? Mais c'était pas prévu ça !!!

Ino/Sakura : KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!

Emma : Je proteste, c'est de la triche !

Ello : Mais y a pas de trolls dans la belle aux bois dormants !!!

Emma, revisionnant la belle aux bois dormants de Disney : Beu…non, mais bon, on va dire que se sera une version moderne !

Ello : Alors puisque c'est comme ça nous on envoie notre dragon ! Kankurô !! A l'attaque !

Kankurô : Heu…Joker ! Je demande l'avis du public !!

Emma : Vas-y !

Kankurô : Heu…50/50 ?

Ello : Essaye encore !

Kankurô : Je peux appeler quelqu'un ?

Emma/Ello : On est pas à qui veut gagner des million ! Alors bats-toi !!

Kankurô, rejoignant les fées : Bon okay okay…

Neji : Soudain, un immense dragon apparut…

Kankurô, du haut de ses…1m60 ? : Je suis Falcor le dragon porte-bonheur ! Je suis là pour exaucer trois vœux.

Hinata : 1-Faire disparaître le troll !

Ino : 2-Faire disparaître ces deux fanficieuses

Sakura : 3-Faire disparaître cette fic !

Emma/Ello : Hey !!

Kankurô, regarde à droite (les fanficieuses), gauche (les trois fées), droite, gauche, droite… : …Dans quel pétrin je me suis mis ? Heu…erreur system…les deux derniers veux seront annulés…

Kankurô, s'approchant du troll : Les trois fées m'ont demandés de te faire disparaître, alors par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés…disparaît ?

Le troll : GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !!!!

Kankurô : Heu…j'ai pas tout comprit, mais je tiens à préciser qu'il n'est pas très coopérant.

Haku arrive derrière le troll, l'assomme, fait un clin d'œil à Kankurô et disparut.

Kankurô : Vous avez vu, il m'a obéu !!!

Emma : O.o …heu…on dira que c'était un troll enchanté.

Neji, ayant tout vu : -- ;; Ouah…je ne savait pas que Kankurô était aussi fort…

Tout les autres, complètement ahuris par la performance de Kankurô : Trop fort…O.o

Neji : Bon…Le dragon ayant fait son devoir, il disparut dans les couloirs du temps. Les trois fées purent alors continuer leur avancée dans le ténébreux château et finirent par arriver…devant une porte !!!

review, please ?

1 Ello : Pour les incultes, en Italie, les mots finissant par a se finissent par e au pluriel

Emma : Incrédule heu t'es sur de ton scoop ?? Non mais je n'aimerai pas raconter des conneries

Ello : Toi tu connais Confucius, moi cette règle de grammaire en italien, chacun sa culture ma vieille

Emma : Hmm… je tiens à préciser que j'ai qu'un an de plus que toi

Ello : bouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu renvoyez

2 Ello : Leçon d'Italien n°2 : Des spaghettis, un spaghetto !

Emma : Heu…. S'il y a un lecteur qui fait de l'italien, merci de nous laisser une review pour confirmer ou infirmer cette affirmation

Ello : Merci de me faire confiance ! (Croise les doigts : Pourvu que j'ai raison…pourvu que j'ai raison…)

Début de l'écriture du troisième chapitre : 22-12-2004

Fin de l'écriture de la fic : le 15-01-2005 à 23h58

Emma : Y a pas de quoi être fier de nous !!!


	4. Ultimes conneries

Auteuse : Karasu999 (pour les intimes Ello) et Darkshadow999 (pour les intéressés c'est Emma)

Titre : La belle aux bois d'ébène qui dort

Genre : Yaoi, OCC (enfin on va éviter)

Disclaimer : Les persos de cette fic ne nous appartiennent pas, à part nous-mêmes.

Réponses aux review :

**Yunapix : **Karasu : Déjà merci pour ta fidélité et on espère que tu aimeras autant le 4e chapitre./Darkshadow : Ensouite, je tiens à préciser que Karasu n'a comprit la blague qu'aujourd'hui (30.01.05)…no comment, please… 

**FFelinna : **Darkshadow : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que le 4e chapitre te fera toujours marrer !

**Kamori12 : **Karasu : Merci pour ta review, bon a part le fait que mes parents me regardaient bizarrement quand je me marrais toute seule devant l'ordi ! /Darkshadow : Te plaint pas, mon père m'a proposé de m'envoyer à l'hospice !!! Sinon, pour la robe de Sasuke, je crois que c'est une bonne idée (DShadow en train de coller des étoiles en papier sur la robe de sa petite sœur)/Karasu : Enfin, pour le fameux mouton, surtout, il ne faut pas que j'oublie son nom : Jean-Louis Xavier Hortense ! MWAHAHAHA !! Tiens, pour le souvenir, j'appellerai mon fils comme ça, plus tard !!!/Darkshadow : Pauvre gosse . Dis, Karasu, tu préfèrerais pas un mouton en peluche, plutôt ?

**Sakoni :** Karasu : Ok ok, j'avoue, on a pas pu s'en empêcher, pour Naheulbeuk, c'est tellement, con…(et oui, dans le langage des fanficieuses, le mot con est un compliment, c'est officiel !!) et pour le portefeuille de Kakashi…en fait, seul Matteo le sait (je sais même pas si Kakashi le sait lui-même…en tout cas, Matteo semblait satisfait !!)/Darkshadow : Bon bah bonne lecture / Karasu : Hum, pour le poney, il faudrait que j'essaie, un jour… /Darkshadow : … 

_Neji : Bon…Le dragon ayant fait son devoir, il disparut dans les couloirs du temps. Les trois fées purent alors continuer leur avancée dans le ténébreux château et finirent par arriver…devant une porte !!!_

**Suite du 3e jour de tournage**

Sakura : OOOhh cool, une porte ! -- Bon, c'est pas tout mais on s'en va ?

Hinata : Non, nous devons ouvrir cette porte, pour voir ce qu'il y a derrière (tout bas) et qui sait, il y a peut-être Sasuke derrière.

Sakura/Ino : KYAAAA chaud devant !!!

Hinata : La méthode douce, vraiment mon point fort !

Sakura : Et merde !

Ino : C'est que Gaara.

Gaara : Hey !

Hinata : Dépêchons-nous, les gardes risquent d'arriver ! Suiton ! Liquidification des chaînes no jutsu

??? : Trop tard ! Mwahahaha !

Ello : Heu ? Depuis quand Kin, Dosu et Zaku font parti du tournage ?

Emma : Bah, depuis qu'on me l'a demandé.

Ello : Je vois, recrutement de dernière minute.

Emma : Ouais, en fait j'avais pensé à rameuter Orochimaru et sa bande, mais finalement je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux garder le plateau de tournage en état…

Neji : Et à ce moment commença une fabuleuse course-poursuite dans le château. Malheureusement pour nos héros, Sakura avait adopté la méthode Emma : Quand vous avez un problème, tournez toujours à droite !

Ello : Ah oui, tiens, ça me rappelle un jour où on s'étaient paumées en ville et qu'on avait appliqué cette méthode : on a fait le tour d'un pâté de maisons pendant une bonne demi-heure !

Emma : Hey ! C'était un secret !!! En plus, vu que les couloirs sont larges, ils vont bien finir par se fatiguer !

Tout à coup, Itachi apparu à la rambarde d'un escalier…et poussa un boulet du 2e étage sur les pauvres acteurs.

Itachi : MWAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA MISERABLES CREATURES !!! J'ESPERE QUE VOUS AIMEZ SOUFFRIR, CAR MON CHATEAU EST UNE SALLE DE TORTURE GEANTE !!! MWAHAHAHAHAAAA !!!

Et Itachi disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

Sakura : Heu…il nous reste pas deux autres vœux à formuler à notre dragon porte-bonheur ?

Kankurô : Que dalle, démerdez-vous !

Emma : Kankurô, tu y vas !

Kankurô : Nan, je fais grève !

Ello : Je crois que tu confonds les verbes « pouvoir » et « être obligé de ».

Kankurô : Je vais demander à Masashi Kishimoto de faire une loi contre les emprunts de ses persos !

Emma : Ah ouais ? As-tu pensé au nombre d'ennemis que tu risques de te faire après ça ?

Kankurô : Ok c'est quoi votre vœux, les filles ?

Hinata : Fais disparaître le gros boulet qui nous fonce dessus !

Kankurô : De quel boulet tu parles ? Dosu ?

Ino : NON !!! Le gros boulet en pierre qui fait très très mal !

Kankurô : Ah celui-là, je vois…hum, j'aurai préféré Dosu…

Sakura : On te demande pas ce que tu préfères, on te demande de le faire dégager !

Kankurô, les mains en avant : Ok ok…heu…boulet ! Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, explose !

Et là on voit Haku apparaître derrière le rocher, le faire exploser grâce à un explosif, faire un clin d'œil à Kankurô et disparaître sans se faire remarquer.

Kankurô, regardant ses mains : Ouah ! Vous avez vu ça ? Je suis tout puissant ! (Heureusement que Haku est là)

Neji ayant encore tout vu : Hey ne prend pas la grosse tête, minou !

Tout les autres : Ouah, trop fort !

Hinata : Bon, sortons.

Neji : Ils firent donc demi-tour, et sortir du château.

Sakura : Enfin !

Itachi, à la fenêtre de la plus haute salle de la plus haute tour : MWAHAHAHA !!!

Ino : Aaaaaah mais il nous balance de l'huile bouillante !!!

Hinata : DRAGON PORTE-BONHEUR !! INTERPOSE-TOI !!!

Emma, pousse Kankurô dans le groupe : PAS LE TEMPS DE DISCUTER !!!

Kankurô : Heu…AAAA DISPARAIT !!!!

Haku apparut, transforma l'huile en bloc de glace et lança un kunai pour le faire exploser, et le bloc se transforma en jolis petits flocons de neige. Il fit un troisième clin d'œil à Kankurô, et disparut.

Kankurô, qui était à quelques centimètres de l'huile il y a deux secondes : Ouuuuuffffff !

Sakura : Oh de la neige ! Comme c'est joli !

Gaara : O.o Dis, notre père t'aurai pas foutu un démon dans ton corps, par hasard, à toi aussi ?

Kankurô : Je dirai plutôt que j'ai un ange gardien du tonnerre.

Tout le monde : Et on t'a laissé en genin avec ça…

Kankurô : Et oui, je suis un boss !

Neji, ayant une fois de plus tout vu : Dis, tu l'a payé, ton ange gardien ou quoi ?

Kiba : Ou peut-être un horoscope de fou ?

Kankurô, partit dans son trip : MWAHAHAHA !!! Maintenant que j'ai réalisé vos trois souhaits, je vais me retirer !

Neji : C'est ça oui, bon, continuons.

Naruto : Heu…on peut pas faire une petite pause ? J'ai faim !

Emma : Bon, ok pour la pause. Allez on va bouffer.

Choji : Cool !

Pendant la pause…

Itachi : Bon, vu que les abrutis dehors font une pause, on en fait une aussi (c'est vrai ça, si je fait le méchant et que personne ne me répond, j'aurai l'air malin)

Kankurô, retourné dans le château à la recherche de « l'ange gardien » : Haku, t'es où ?

Haku, qui apparaît un sandwich à la main : Hoho, un abruti de dehors. Tu veux quoi ?

Kankurô : Un morceau de ton sandwich…heu non, je voulais juste te remercier tout à l'heure, j'aurai jamais cru qu'un mec comme toi m'aurai été utile (j'espère qu'Emma n'a pas laissé Ello faire les sandwich, kami-sama !!).

Haku, donnant un morceau de son sandwich à Kankurô : Utile ? Je t'ai sauvé la vie trois fois d'affiler !

Kankurô, prenant le morceau de sandwich : Oui, mais j'aurai très bien pu me démerder tout seul.

Haku : Vu la gueule que tu tirais, j'en doute…

Kankurô : Au fait, pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Parce que si Itachi (et Zabuza) l'apprend, ce serai peut-être pas cool.

Haku : Le bel euphémisme, je me ferai exterminer, que dis-je, je me ferai atomiser sur le champ ! Alors fait en sorte que ça se sache pas, sinon je serai obligé de te tuer.

Kankurô : Serait-ce des menaces ?

Haku : Non, juste une mise en garde.

Kankurô : Au fait, t'as pas répondu à ma question.

Haku, réfléchissant : …Veux-tu vraiment le savoir ?

Kankurô : Heu…bah pour l'instant, ouais...

Haku, s'approchant lentement de Kankurô : Ca restera entre nous ?

Kankurô : Heu…ok ?

Haku, trop proche de Kankurô, beaucoup trop proche : Je t'aime.

Et il disparut dans un nuage de brume.

Kankurô : … .. .. Agakoi ? .. .Hey, reviens, te défile pas ! n'obtenant aucune réponse, en mordant dans son sandwich Merde ! Bon, comme tu veux, fais les abonnés absents, mais on réglera ça plus tard !!!

Fin du repas…

Shikamaru : Bon, maintenant, c'est l'heure de la sieste.

Ello, taxe un paquet de Mikado : HAHA !!!

Emma : Non, la sieste, ce sera ce soir, pareil pour le paquet de Mikado !

Naruto : Je suppose que je n'aurai pas le droit de prendre mon trentième bol de ramen ?

Emma, levant son poing vers le château : ITACHI !!! SI TU M'ENTENDS, ON REPREND LE TOURNAGE, ALORS MAGNE TON CUL !!!

Dans le château en question…

Itachi : Mais elle veut vraiment que je la tue !

Kisame : Faut croire…

Retours au tournage…

Emma : Tu crois qu'il m'a entendu ?

Ello : Même un mort t'entendrai

Dans le cimetière d'à côté…

Mort n°1 : C'est pas fini ce bordel ??!

Mort n°2 : Ouais, y en a qui voudraient reposer en paix, merde !!!

Reretours au tournage…

Ello : Je voudrais pas te contredire, mais ils ont raison…

Emma : Ok, c'est reparti !

Neji : Après être sortis, le prince Philip se précipita pour aller chercher son fidèle destrier.

Gaara : Alerte, on a perdu la tête du cheval !

Neji : Hélas, Maléfice a été horrible, elle a coupé Sanson en deux !!! Il ne nous reste plus que la partie Sud ! Mais que diable Maléfice a fait de la partie…

Sakura : Ouest ?

Neji : Non, le Nord !!! Vous avez vraiment un QI de moule ! Vous êtes le maillon faible ! Au revoir !

Naruto, la tête en l'air : Ooooooooo une mouche !

Neji : Heu…on peut reprendre le tournage ? Ca commence à devenir malsain, ici !

Emma : Mais où est Shikamaru ?

Itachi, en haut d'une tour : HAHAHAAAAA !!! Maintenant, il est à mes ordres !!!

Shikamaru, à côté de lui : Heu…tant qu'on me laisse dormir, je suis à l'ordre de qui vous voulez.

Emma : Bon, tant pis pour toi ! Tenten, tu remplaces Shikamaru !

Tenten : Pourquoi moi ?

Emma : Parce que je te l'ordonne. lève la tête vers Itachi Hey toi, tu peux garder Shikamaru, mais rends-nous au moins le costume !!!

Itachi balance le morceau de tissu : Tiens, si ça te fait tant plaisir.

Ello : Bon, on peut reprendre !

Neji : Gaara enfourcha son cheval et partit en direction du château, accompagné des trois fées…

Orochimaru : HAHAHA !!! JE SUIS VENU VOIR COMMENT AVANCAIT VOTRE MINABLE PARODIE DE FILM !

Emma : Comment ça parodie ? C'est le texte moderne !!

Ello : Tiens, je croyais que tu était malade !

Orochimaru : ……….Mais non, mais non, tousse tousse je suis malade, vous voyez, d'ailleurs, je me sens fatigué, je vais pas tarder à rentrer.

Emma : Et après il se prétend légendaire senin…navrant…

Neji : Bon je continue. Mais tout à coup, Maléfice envoya une forêt de ronces devant le château de la princesse…

Itachi, toujours en haut de sa tour : Ah non, je connais pas ce jutsu !

Emma : Hum…oh !idée !!! Orochimaru ? Puisque t'es là…

Orochimaru : tousse tousse

Emma : Tu pourrais faire apparaître le Shodaime pour qu'il utilise sa technique !!!

Orochimaru : Non ! Déjà je suis fatigué. En plus il me faut quelqu'un qui soit d'accord pour mourir.

Ello à Emma : Genre il s'inquiétait pour se qu'il a fait à Kin et Zaku la dernière fois !

Kin/Zaku : Ouais, c'est clair !

Emma : Bon, un corps…lui j'aime trop, lui on en a besoin, lui, troooop booooo…hum…choix difficile…LEE !!! Tu es d'accord ?

Lee : Et si je te répond non, ça fait quoi ?

Emma : Ok, Orochimaru ! Je te présente ton nouvel ustensile de travail !

Lee : Elle ne m'écoute même pas TT

Orochimaru : Et qu'est-ce que je gagne en échange ?

Emma : Ma reconnaissance.

Ello : Itachi.

Itachi : Hey !

Orochimaru : Vendu.

Ello, à Emma : Il l'aura jamais.

Emma à Ello : Quel pigeon.

Orochimaru : Bon, deux secondes, le temps que je fasse le jutsu.

Ello : Adieu, Lee.

Lee : Mais je refuse !!!

Emma : Tu devrais être content, tu vas avoir l'honneur de recevoir en toi le premier hokage !

Lee : Mouais…

Sakura : S'il te plaaaaît sinon on va devoir attendre que les ronces poussent et on sera jamais libre !

Lee : Bon, si c'est toi qui me le demandes.

Orochimaru : invocation!Edotensei, la réincarnation des âmes!!!

Shodaime : Salut.

Emma : Ello, ça fait pas un peu OCC, là ?

Ello : Bah…en même temps, on le connaît pas tellement, le Shodaime…

Shodaime : Dites, j'vous dérange ?

Orochimaru, las : Bon, moi j'y vais-je suis fatigué. Vous m'envoyez mon Cadeau par la poste ?

Itachi : Va te faire cuire un œuf !

Ello : Tu peux utiliser ta technique pour faire apparaître des ronces ?

Shodaime : Nan mais vous vous foutez de ma gueule, je viens à peine de ressusciter que vous me donner du boulot ?

Neji : BON CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT !!! CA FAIT 5 PAGES QU'ON STAGNE DEVANT CETTE PORTE !!! ALORS SHODAIME(sama) AVEC TOUT LE RESPECT QUE JE VOUS DOIT, VOUS ALLEZ FAIRE CE QU'ON VOUS DEMANDE ET APRES VOUS FEREZ CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ, ON VOUS OFFRE LE CORPS !!! CA VOUS VA ?

Shodaime : …Ca marche. Mokuton!Jukai kôtan:croissance luxuriante de la forêt!!!

Neji : Le prince Philip se retrouva donc emprisonné dans une forêt de ronces. Bon, Gaara, tu te grouilles les puces ?

Gaara qui s'acharne sur les ronces : J't'y verrai bien avec une épée en plastique !

Neji : Et bien sûr, Emma, t'avais pas pensé à ça.

Emma : Bah en fait, je pensais piquer celle de Kisame, mais comme il s'est tiré avec Itachi…

Ello : Idée ! Temari fera l'affaire !

Temari : Je te demande pardon ?

Ello : Tu vas jouer le rôle de l'épée !

Temari : Mais ça va pas ?

Ello : T'en fais pas, c'est facile, tu n'aura qu'à faire le kamaitachi et faire les bruitages !

Neji : Bon, Temari, grouille tes puces, plus vite on aura fini, plus vite tu pourras partir.

Temari : Bon bon.

Neji : Et c'est ainsi que Gaara, à l'aide de sa nouvelle épée, se débarrassa des ronces. Mais Maléfice, en colère, se transforma en gigantesque dragon !

Kankurô : GRRRRR GRRRR

Temari : Arrête, tu baves.

Kankurô : C'est pour le style !

Emma : C'est beau les réunions de familles !

Neji : Le prince Philip lança alors son épée dans le cœur du dragon.

Gaara prend sa sœur par les pieds, et la balance sur Kankurô (d'où la fameuse expression : Arrêtez ou j'en prend un pour taper sur l'autre !)

Kankurô : Aie !

Temari : Ouch !

Kankurô : Faudrait sérieusement que tu penses à faire un régime.

Temari : Je t'emmerde.

Neji : Et c'est ainsi que Maléfice fut vaincue. Les fées menèrent le prince vers la plus haute salle de la plus haute tour, où dormait la princesse Aurore.

Gaara : Bon…

Sakura : Heu…c'était quoi qu'il devait faire pour réveiller la princesse, déjà ?

Ello : Ai-je le droit de me faire le plaisir de répondre à cette question ?

Gaara : NON ! Et ça vous dérangerait pas de dégager ? Et par la même occasion de réveiller le village ?

Hinata, pousse Ino et Sakura dehors : ;; On vous laisse !

Neji : Peu à peu, le royaume se réveilla…mais au fait, où sont passés le roi et la reine ?

Emma : Et merde, ils nous ont filés à l'italienne. Pas grave, Anko et Kurenai, vous ferez le roi et la reine !

Neji : Les parents du prince Philip et d'Aurore se réveillèrent également.

Anko, baille : OUUUUUAAAA !! Vous disiez donc, mon cher ?

Naruto : Heu…je disais que…ah oui, mon fils le prince Philip a trouvé une femme…

Neji : A ce moment-là, le prince Philip descendit les marches du grand escalier, accompagné de la princesse Aurore (un peu essoufflés, d'ailleurs), qui était habillée d'une magnifique (humhum)robe rose à étoiles bleues, histoire que la fée rose et la fée bleue ne lui prennent pas la tête toute la soirée. Ils saluèrent leurs parents, et allèrent danser.

Ello : Quelle fin débile !!

Naruto, s'approchant de Hinata : Me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse ?

Hinata, toute rouge : Heu…c'est pas dans le script, ça…

Naruto : Ce n'est pas le roi Hubert, mais Naruto Uzumaki qui te le demande, Hinata.

Neji : Et le roi Hubert accompagné de la fée verte se joignirent à la danse…Hey ! Naruto ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Hinata ?

Emma : Bon…bah…ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ?

Ello : Ouais, bah c'est fini, quoi.

Un peu plus loin…

Haku est en train de jouer de la flûte sur un ponton. Il neige et un léger brouillard s'est levé. Kankurô arrive derrière lui le plus discrètement possible…et tombe dans la flotte.

Kankurô : OUUUAA ELLE EST FROIDE !!!

Haku : Comme c'est discret…tu voulais ?

Un inconnu à la tignasse rousse sort de l'eau à la place de Kankurô : Et merde, mon maquillage, c'est pas du waterproof ! En plus, j'ai paumé mon bonnet !

Haku : O.o Heu…Kankurô ? C'est toi ?

Kankurô : Nan, c'est la petite sirène, enchanté.

Haku : Ouah ça te change !

Kankurô : Quoi, je te plais plus, comme ça ?

Haku, tout rouge : Heu…bah non, au contraire…

Kankurô, encore trempé, se rapprochant de Haku : Bah c'est une bonne nouvelle, demain on est dimanche et je suis en rade de maquillage.

Haku, reculant d'un pas : …plouf !

Kankurô : Et après c'est moi qu'est pas discret ? le rejoint dans la flotte elle est bonne, hein ?

Haku : Arrête, on va choper la crève, oui !

Kankurô : Au moins, je mourrai pas tout seul…

Kankurô attrappe Haku par la taille et dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais Haku le repousse.

Kankurô, surpris : Quoi, je croyais que tu m'aimais ?

Haku : …C'est pas le problème, j'ai perdu ma flûte…

Kankurô : C'est malin, crétin…

Haku : …dixit le type qui vient de paumer son bonnet…

Et ils éclatèrent de rire.

Encore plus loin…

Itachi : …Tu crois qu'ils ont fini le film ? Sans me prévenir ?

Kisame : Bah…faut croire…

Itachi : Bon ! Puisque c'est comme ça, on va foutre la zone là-bas ! On va faire la belle aux bois dormants 2 !!!

Kisame : C'est parti !!!

Itachi : J'avais bien dit que j'aurai le dernier mot…

Sur le chemin, ils trouvent deux abrutis qui semblent s'entraîner à l'apnée.

Zabuza : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ses cons fini ? Mais…2 secondes…Mais c'est Haku !!!

Itachi : Ta gueule, j'avais dit que c'était moi qui aurai le dernier mot !!! A moins que tu ne veuilles les rejoindre faire trempette ?

Zabuza : Heu…non !

Itachi : JE T'AI DIT DE TE LA FERMER !!!

Au château…

Emma : C'est bizarre, Itachi est toujours pas arrivé…

Au loin

Itachi : NOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN !!!

FIN

Darkshadow : Bah…finalement, en quelques sortes, il aura bien eu le mot de la fin…

Karasu : Il aura pas à se plaindre…mis à part ça, on tiens à le préciser : il n'y aura pas de « la belle aux bois dormants 2 » !!!

Darkshadow : Par contre, il y aura un prochain chapitre pour savoir ce qu'il est advenu de Iruka et Kakashi…et, autant vous prévenir tout de suite, il y aura du lemon !

Karasu : Nous vous remercions encore pour les review, et aussi ceux qui ont lut la fic sans en envoyer, jusqu'au bout…En espérant ne pas avoir trop terni la réputation du conte de Grimm…

Mais nous acceptons toujours **des review** bien sûr !!!


End file.
